Studies projected for the 1977-1978 period are as follows: Analysis by thin-layer and high-pressure liquid chromatography of ocular vitamins A, their isomers and derivatives in light- and dark-adaptation. Investigation of the enzyme and transport systems associated with the metabolism of vitamin A and its congeners during bleaching and regeneration of visual pigments in the rod and cone outer segments.